Lies
by Venus163
Summary: This can be any boy/girl couple, so take your pick; whoever your favorite couple is. And also, WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE ENTER MY CONTEST??


Hello everyone!  
  
Venus163 here with a quick story I just cooked up. I'm trying to get 'Kari's Story' AND 'I'm in Love With My Best Friend's Girl' done, so I'm on a tight schedule, plus I was sick and was loaded with homework...  
  
No more excuses. You know I own nothing but the plot. This story could be any boy/girl couple actually, but when I wrote it I had Mimato in mind. But seriously, it can be anyone you wish.  
  
98 Degrees's 'The Hardest Thing' would go well with this, as do some other songs I know of.  
  
PLEASE SOMEONE ENTER MY CONTEST!! NO ONE HAS, SO I'M STRETCHING THE DEADLINE!! Details at the end of the story.  
  
Enjoy, and REVIEW!   
  
  
  
Lies  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
- Thought  
  
" " - Talking  
  
  
He watched sadly as she arrived, her hair bouncing on her shoulders. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she chirped cheerfully.  
  
He took a deep breath. "I…I…"  
  
His voice caught in his throat as she looked expectantly at him. I'm so sorry… forgive me… but you deserve better…  
  
"Well?" she asked, beautiful eyes watching him curiously.  
  
He took a deep breath before telling the biggest lie of his life. "I don't love you."  
  
He winced as he saw the hurt and betrayal pass through her face. His heart began to crack and break as she said in a tearful voice, "You-you… I know you love me… you told me… you promised…"  
  
He lied through gritted teeth. "Well, I don't love you," he said calmly, though inside, his breaking heart and whirling mind both screamed I love you!  
  
"In fact, I don't even like you anymore… I love you, I love you!  
  
"I-I've found someone else, someone that's better than you… There's nobody for me but you…Nobody can ever take your place…  
  
"I want you to leave… Don't leave me! Stay here with me, I can't live without you!  
  
"I want you to find happiness somewhere else… I want to be the one to make you smile, to make you happy…  
  
"Forget me and find another… Don't forget me! Remember me, remember how much I loved you…  
  
"Let's just… break up."  
  
He took a deep breath, amazed that he had said all that.   
  
Her eyes were shining unusually brightly, the tears glimmering as they started to overflow.   
  
He almost gave in to the urge to take her into his arms, tell her that it wasn't true, everything was untrue. He wanted so much to tell her how much he loved her, to kiss her tears away, to promise that he'd never hurt her again…  
  
But…  
  
He didn't.  
  
Somehow, he wrenched away from the beautiful, angelic, tearstained face and began to walk away.  
  
Coward! his heart shrieked violently, Coward!  
  
Still, he kept walking.  
  
For the first time he could remember…  
  
He cried.  
  
The tears rolled down his face unbidden, falling to the ground. He didn't care; nothing mattered anymore. He had just destroyed any hope of happiness in his life; he had just broken her heart.  
  
Suddenly, light footsteps followed him, and he stopped. They stopped a few feet behind him.  
  
Her lovely voice whispered hoarsely, "You lie."  
  
He tensed, but said nothing.  
  
He heard the small sob she gave as she went on. "You lie, I know. You love me…"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love you!" he yelled harshly. His heart immediately screamed Don't leave me, I love you! I love you!  
  
He heard her choked breathing behind him.   
  
For a few moments, all was quiet.  
  
Then, she spoke.  
  
"You may have words on your side, but I still know it's all untrue," she said, taking in a ragged breath. "I saw the way you looked at me as you held me… I looked into your eyes as you said you loved me… I felt your touch as you kissed me…  
  
"You love me, I know. No matter how much you lie, I know that… and I always will, because I love you too."  
  
The tears were falling fast, now, and he was wavering. He wanted to go into her arms, her comforting arms, and feel happy…  
  
"You lie," she repeated.   
  
He snapped.  
  
He fell to his knees, sobbing freely. "Don't leave me!" he cried out. "I need you, I love you…"  
  
He heard her hurry to him and kneel down next to him. Her arms went around him, and he cried freely.  
  
"Oh, why did you lie?" she asked softly. "Why did you hurt yourself? You know I love you…"  
  
He whispered miserably, "Because… you're way too good for me, you belong with someone who deserves you… *I* don't deserve you…"  
  
She kissed his cheek, and he pulled her closer as she whispered, "I don't deserve *you*. You're such a sweet guy… I'm blessed because you love me…I… I thought it was too good to be true," she confessed. "But then… you proved me wrong… I was such a fool, I-"  
  
He cut her off as he pressed his lips against hers, catching them in a passionate kiss.   
  
She smiled breathlessly up at him, causing a smile to appear on his own face.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She sighed happily, relaxing in his arms. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he whispered, feeling the pain wash away as he breathed in the sweet scent of her hair once again.  
  
"Could you promise me one thing?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Anything you want," he promised fervently.  
  
"Don't lie to me like that again."  
  
He chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't," he told her, caressing her cheek.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "I believe you."  
  
He leaned down and gently kissed her. He could hear his heart singing…  
  
  
You are the light of my life  
The love that shows me the way  
With a sincere voice you told me  
How much you loved me  
I have nothing to give you  
Nothing of value  
And yet  
It is I that you want  
To love you  
To hold you  
To protect you  
And with a revered vow  
I have promised   
To be truthful always  
To you…  
I love you, my love…  
Though over time  
Our love will be tested  
Like this day  
We will stand together  
And win  
Our love growing ever stronger  
And perhaps one day  
I may become worthy  
Of your affection…  
I love you…  
  
  
~FINISH~  
  
  
MIMATO, TAKARI, TAIORA, AND KENLEI/KENYAKO CONTEST!!  
  
Hi, this is Venus163, and I just wanted to hold a contest for the first time! Right. As you could have guessed, this is a Mimato/Takari/Taiora/Kenyako contest. (I added Kenyako to get some more people to enter)  
  
The rules to enter are as follow:  
  
Your story MUST be Mimato, Takari, Taiora and/or Kenyako. There may be a bit of Sorato, Jyoura, Michi, Mimou/Jyoumi, Dakari, Dayako, and/or Kenkari in it, but it MUST end up as Mimato, Takari, Taiora, amd/or Kenyako. (Have I mentioned them all? Probably not, but you get the idea ^.-) No offense to any of the above fans; I just like Mimato, Takari, Taiora, and Kenyako better.  
  
It MUST be in one of the categories below:  
  
A. Mimato  
  
B. Takari  
  
C. Taiora  
  
D. Kenyako  
  
E. Best Overall (Mimato, Takari, AND Taiora)  
  
F. Best Combination (Any two of the pairings)  
  
G. Best Christmas Story (No offense to any Jewish people out there)  
  
If I receive less than three stories for each category, I'll just decide to drop that certain category. And as you saw, I added 'Best Christmas Story' because I just LUV Christmas stories and, since the holidays *are* nearing, we must have a good story, no?   
  
If any people are Jewish and celebrate Hanukkah, I hope I haven't offended them. I myself know near nothing about the celebration except the little my friends have told me. If you *are* Jewish, please feel free to submit a story in another category. If I've given you the impression of prejudice, I apologize. I meant nothing of the kind.  
  
The story *must* be no less than TWO typed pages at the VERY least. It can be as long as you want, just don't go overboard.  
  
Try to submit just ONE story, but if you just absolutely positively *have* to submit more than one because they're both/all good, then certainly, go ahead and send me them all! I'll try not to pick the same author as the winner for more than one category, but I'm not guaranteeing that I'll actually do that. It's the story that counts, right?  
  
DO NOT PUT THE SAME STORY UNDER TWO DIFFERENT CATEGORIES! It would be just too confusing for me, so just make up your mind and put it in just one.  
  
If your story has more than one part, please say so in your E-Mail. Otherwise, I would be completely lost.  
  
  
Okay, now on how to enter. Just send me your story (crescent87@hotmail.com). If you can't do that, send me an E-Mail and tell me where it is (Examples: a certain site, somewhere on Fanfiction.net, etc.). Just remember to tell me the title too, who you are (your author name/pen name, no real names please), and your E-Mail address.  
  
The deadline is December 25… Christmas Day for Christmas Stories! That way, I can have a winner in that category in time for Christmas. Wouldn't those make lovely Christmas presents?  
  
The other categories have the deadline of January 31... is that enough?  
  
THE PRIZE… Okay, it's not a good one, but if you win in any one of the categories, just name a pairing (Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Kenyako) and I'll write a story dedicated to you! If you have a certain plot in mind, please say so too, so I have something to work with, but if not, sit back and relax! Let me do the work… if you win, of course. 1 story per category winner, so if you win two categories, you get two stories!  
  
Please don't complain to me. With the right plot and setting, I can churn out a short story and/or series in a matter of hours, in an average of 1 hour in fact... but as I said earlier, I need a *really* good plot. If you're just procrastinating, let me tell you that I *know* that you can probably get it done by then.  
  
I'll update you as soon as I can!  
  
~Venus163~  
  



End file.
